The Last Resort
by 263Adder
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer go on vacation! Part of my Take It To The Limit/Victim of Love/Wasted Time series. This is set after the events of Wasted Time.
1. Raindrops From The Sun

Title song by Imani Coppola. It's one of my all-time favourites!

Hello! I'm back! It occurred to me when I reread Wasted Time a few weeks ago that I got Dan rearrested and then completely forgot about him by the end of the story, so it didn't get wrapped up. Oops. I'd been toying with doing a one-shot of Chloe and Lucifer going on holiday and decided to make it a bit longer by including what happened to Dan. I'm expecting this to be two chapters only!

/ / /

"But why here." Lucifer grumbled, glaring at the ceiling above their bed.

"Because he's coming to collect Trixie and this is where Trixie is." Chloe said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well why can't we drop Beatrice off at his house? We could do a drive by."

Chloe grinned as she scooted forward and settled her head on Lucifer's shoulder. "Why exactly is Dan coming over here such a nightmare scenario for you?"

"Ugh, you know what he's like. He'll just make some asinine comment about how living above a nightclub isn't appropriate for a child - which is clearly ridiculous. Beatrice is in the centre of L.A., she has a lovely bedroom - with a view, might I add - access to a pool, and when she's old enough an open bar. She'll be the most popular girl in school."

"And when is she old enough?" Chloe prompted, prodding his chest.

"Twenty one." Lucifer replied dutifully. "I own a bar, darling. I do know this."

"Just checking. And for the record the pool has already made her the most popular girl in school. If she'd asked to have a sleepover when we lived at my Mum's we might have had maybe a dozen girls. I wouldn't be surprised if her entire class showed up."

"There were thirty seven children. I counted." Lucifer said lowly. Chloe had taken over the job of host as, at the sight of so many children filing into their apartment, Lucifer quickly fled to his piano down in the club. He got on well with Trixie because she was Chloe's, but other children still sent him running for the hills.

One night Lucifer had managed to give her a small idea of the children he encountered in Hell. From what little she heard of them, Chloe couldn't blame him for being skittish.

"Give them a pool, or free food and they'll throw themselves at you. Mortals are very easily won over. Present company excluded of course."

She snuggled further into his side, pleased when his arms came up around her. "Oh, I'm not exactly mortal."

"True. Anyway. Then your ex-husband will make some insulting comment about how I'm a self-centred womanizer, who is dependent on alcohol and am wholly undependable."

"No, he won't."

"Do you want to put money on that, kitten?"

Her silence was answer enough. "Exactly. And he'll start chiding you for your life choices."

"And then I'll remind him that he killed somewhere, covered up evidence, and lied to me for years on end." Chloe finished. "Lucifer. He's Trixie's Dad, he's going to come over sometime. He wants to see where his daughter lives. And once Dan sees that we've made changes to the entrance and he talks to Trixie, who you know loves living here, he'll be fine with it. Besides, you know he's only being so harsh because of Uriel's mind alteration thingy. He was trying to get us back together, remember?"

Lucifer huffed a breath.

"How can I forget? He really left us up shit creek on that one."

"And Dan's been stressed with the Palmetto case having reopened."

"Yes, well. Now I know my family were behind it, he's got a good lawyer again. He'll get off." Lucifer said.

While Lucifer and Chloe had dealt with his Mother and siblings, Dan had been re-arrested after the Palmetto case was leaked to the press and new evidence emerged. Once Amenadiel and Maze had left however, Lucifer had quickly posted bail and set back into motion Dan's previous legal defence. Apparently he did this to right his family's wrong, but Chloe had no doubt that he was doing it for Trixie. Although Lucifer couldn't stand Dan - or Ron, or anyone else Chloe had ever dated for that matter - he knew the child missed her Father (a mystery Lucifer would never be able to understand), and knew that if Trixie was upset so was her Mother.

And so he set to work getting her Dad back. Not that he allowed Dan to know that, just as before.

"He's insufferable enough when he's insulting me, let alone trying to be nice. And this time I won't have Maze to set on him." Lucifer had stated when Chloe had asked why.

"I think you can probably take him on your own." She pointed out.

"Don't tempt me, kitten."

No, her ex-husband and Lucifer fighting was not something that she needed.

Chloe rolled until she was hovering above him. "Alright, Lucifer. How about I make you a deal?" She smiled.

Lucifer's brow quirked questioningly. "A deal."

"Yes."

"I love deals."

"I know." She laughed as Lucifer's hand trailed up her spine.

"Well then." He rolled them over, his arms snug behind her back. "What do you most desire?"

Chloe softly elbowed his gut.

"Oww. Still doesn't work then." He huffed. "What's the deal?"

"You behave while Dan visits, and I'll let you take me on holiday." Chloe smiled.

Lucifer was tempted to point out that it was a win-win situation for Chloe, but he was more interested in finally getting what he'd been pestering for for the last two months. "And I get to choose? Anywhere, and you'll go?"

"Anywhere." Chloe grinned back up at him. His smile was always infectious. "Trixie is going away for her usual two week vacation at Dan's parent's ranch. So it can be just you and me."

Now she was no longer a detective things like holidays had been suddenly opened up to her for the first time since her youth. It had always been hard to balance being a cop with having a family, especially during the long summer break. When Chloe had been a kid, as long ago as that seemed, she remembered well how her busy parents had had to send her to family, to friend's houses or summer camp if they could manage to afford it. And Chloe had mostly loved it all. But it was always those days with her parents that she remembered the most fondly.

With both parents on the force, Trixie had had the same summer experience - although with her Mom's help they'd been able to send Trixie to some great camps.

Now, for the first time Chloe since Trixie was a baby, she got to spend the whole summer with her daughter and it had been wonderful. Nevertheless Trixie loved her trips to her grandparents' ranch, so Chloe wouldn't stop her going. And she was more than thrilled at the prospect of a few uninterrupted weeks with Lucifer. After all, he deserved some unrivalled attention. He'd adapted to life with a nine year old occupying his bachelor pad surprisingly well after all.

After a few weeks he'd even managed to hear Trixie ask about being a flower girl without turning green. Some things didn't change.

"Seal that deal with a kiss?" Lucifer asked, leaning in and offering pursed lips.

"I thought you didn't break a promise?"

His lips turned into a pout which Chloe couldn't resist.

Pushing herself upwards she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before brushing her lips against his.

Expecting to be pulled in for something deeper, Chloe was surprised as Lucifer rolled off her and jumped out the bed.

"Excellent. I best get planning then." He grinned, before heading into their wardrobe.

"Seriously, now?" Chloe called after him.

"Beatrice will be up shortly." Lucifer replied, his voice muffled as he got dressed. "You know how irritable she gets if not fed promptly."

Her head flopped back on the pillow. Yes, a few uninterrupted weeks would be bliss.

Lucifer snickered as he walked past the foot of the bed, immaculately dressed as always. Chloe threw a pillow at his head which he deftly avoided.

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever you say, dear." He smiled as he left their room for the kitchen.

Resisting the urge to have an extra five minutes, Chloe heaved herself up and went to get dressed. They wouldn't have that long to eat before Dan arrived.

By the time she got to the kitchen her favourite smell was already wafting headily through the apartment. Waffles.

Trixie was already digging in with ferocious velocity by the time Chloe came to sit between the two at the kitchen bar. Lucifer's grin only widened when she leant over to press a smacking kiss to his lips in thanks, to which Trixie responded by saying "Ewww!" (Evidently Maze's influence hadn't stopped with her return to Hell). While she had never minded cooking, getting up to find breakfast already made never stopped being wonderful - and Lucifer had long since figured out that his cooking usually helped him to get whatever he wanted.

Which could only mean he wanted to go somewhere unconventional or insanely expensive for their vacation.

"What time's..." Trixie started around a mouthful of food.

"Trix, don't talk with your mouth full." Chloe interrupted, just as Lucifer said with disgust, "Honestly, say it don't spray it."

"Sorry." She apologised, before swallowing and starting again. Lucifer wiped a bit of chewed strawberry off the counter with a look of pure horror. "What time's Dad coming over?"

Chloe checked her watch. "Hmm, he should be here in about twenty minutes. You got your stuff ready, monkey?"

Trixie nodded.

"And I'll pick you up from his apartment around seven."

"Okay, Mom." She smiled up, before continuing to devour her food. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a look before carrying on with their own meals at a much more normal, non-life threatening rate.

"So, Beatrice." Lucifer started, when the little terror pushed her plate away. "Are you looking forward to staying at your grandparent's farm this summer?"

"The ranch. Yeah, I can't wait! They have so many animals, and they have this really cute dog named Shep, he's so cuddly, and he always licks my face, and I get to feed the chickens which are right next to the house, to keep them away from the coyotes, who are dangerous but also really cute..."

Lucifer leaned into Chloe's side while Trixie continued. "Are you sure she's completely human, as she doesn't appear to need oxygen?"

"...and sometimes they'll take me into Arizona for the day, and we might go to Flagstaff, or maybe even Phoenix, which is really big..."

"Nope. She's just excited." Chloe murmured back through her smile.

"...and Grandpa sometimes gives me piggy back rides." Trixie concluded with a huff before dragging in a breath.

"Alright then." Lucifer said. "Well, that's good to know. Because your Mother and I were considering going away while you're staying there."

"Where?"

Chloe turned to join her daughter's questioning gaze at Lucifer.

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "But don't worry, child. You won't be missing out on anything. It will just be a boring adult holiday, full of boring adult stuff."

Trixie shrugged, "Okay. Well you could come to the ranch with me if you want to have fun?"

"No, no, Beatrice. You enjoy. Besides, something tells me your Grandparents would not want to entertain their ex-daughter-in-law and her new beau."

"True. I wish Dad would come."

"I know, Trixie. But you're Dad has to stay in LA in case the DA need him." Chloe answered. Plus if he left the city the DA might think he was jumping bail, she thought wryly.

"Yeah, okay." She said, before jumping off her stool and running for the door. "I'll go brush my teeth."

"Good girl." Lucifer called out after her, stopping at Chloe's look. "What?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and popped in the last bite of waffle. Closing her eyes she savoured the lightly sugared, warm cake on the tip of her tongue before slowly chewing, well aware that she was frustrating Lucifer in the process. "Mmm." She breathed, before opening her eyes. Scooping up the plates, she hopped off the stool and went to clean the plates.

"You're a cruel minx, Miss Decker." Lucifer grumbled.

"What can I say, I love waffles." She replied, looking over her shoulder at Lucifer still sitting in his chair.

"Positively evil." He tutted before blanching as the newly installed buzzer rang.

They'd made a private entrance around the elevator in Lux, so Lucifer could still get direct access from their apartment but they didn't have to worry about anyone else coming up. One of the staircases in the back of the building was then removed and replaced with an elevator which led into their own private lobby downstairs. All of which Lucifer somehow managed to complete within a week.

He must have called in quite a few favours.

With Lux and the apartment being separated by so many floors, it was impossible to hear any of the commotion downstairs. In other words, Trixie could live in the building and have absolutely no idea about the debauchery going on on the first floor.

"I'll get it. Can you check that Trixie brushed her teeth properly?" Chloe asked, as the buzzer rang again.

"Of course." Lucifer said, kissing her cheek as she brushed past him to the intercom.

Dan was there on the monitor, looking impatient while he waited for a response. Pushing the door release, Chloe moved over to the front door that separated them from the new elevator. It was almost like being in a normal apartment. Except one with a pool, an insane view, and which was owned by the Devil.

So really, what could Dan complain about?

"Hey, Dan." Chloe said, swinging the door open just as the elevator doors opened. "Lucifer's just getting Trix ready, why don't you come in."

"Thanks." He said as he stepped inside. Chloe wasn't sure if Dan had visited Lucifer's apartment before in Uriel's rewritten past and decided it was probably better not to ask. The memory rewrites on the precinct hadn't been too bad, but she was constantly unsure of what she could talk about with Dan and her Mom.

"There's still the elevator to Lux, I see." Dan grumbled as he looked around the living room.

"Trix doesn't know the code and only Lucifer can access it downstairs. He barely uses it anymore, we were actually thinking about blocking it off but figured we'd wait until after the summer break when Trixie's back at school." Chloe answered calmly.

Dan kept glancing around before his eyes settled outside the glass doors. "Is that fence high enough?"

"Yes, Dan."

"I'm just saying, Trixie could fall over it."

"Yeah. If she was a toddler and not a smart nine year old who has enough common sense not to climb on the fence."

Dan nodded again. "I see Lucifer still keeps a bar up here."

"And Trixie knows not to take anything."

He cleared his throat as if ready to raise another concern when Lucifer thankfully joined the party.

"Daniel." Lucifer called from behind them. His hand was resting loosely on Trixie's shoulders as he guided her into the room, her backpack in his other hand. "Good that you could finally visit." He smiled, as Trixie ran forward to give Dan a hug.

Chloe arched a brow as Lucifer set down Trix's stuff and came to wrap his arm tightly around her waist.

"Nice place you have." Dan replied, looking slightly confused by Lucifer's hospitable welcome.

"Thank you. Beatrice certainly seems to think so."

"It's amazing." Trixie said on cue. "Have you seen the pool yet? Mom, can I show him?"

"Sure thing, babe." Chloe smiled, as Trixie dragged Dan outside.

"You didn't bribe Trixie with chocolate cake again, did you?"

Lucifer looked down at her. "Of course not. She doesn't need bribing - she loves living here. Doesn't she?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah, she does."

"I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't like this?"

"Lucifer - Trix loves this apartment. But she loves living with you more."

"Really?" He said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Of course. You make her breakfast every morning, and usually make dinner - and we both know your food is amazing. You make her laugh - even if it's usually at my expense." She said, scrunching up her nose. "You taught her how to dive when she first got here, and she got so good she's thinking about joining the swimming club at school. I even saw you playing dolls with her the other day."

"I was not playing with dolls," Lucifer said indignantly, "I was merely observing."

"Sure you were."

"She did offer to let me play with Ken, but I got one glance at the void where the family jewels should be and decided that that was not the toy best to represent me."

"Ah." Chloe nodded. "Is that why I saw you holding the ninja ballerina?"

"I think it perfectly captured my ruthless efficiency at punishing the guilty all the while looking totally bangable."He grinned back.

"Please never use the word bangable ever again." Chloe groaned, just as Trixie came barrelling back in.

"What did you think, Daniel?"

"Very nice." Dan said in return, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you remember about Trixie going to stay with your folks?" Chloe asked, her hand moving up to Lucifer's shoulder.

"Yeah, I talked to them the other day. They're really excited about it." Dan smiled down at Trixie.

"I can't wait." She said, as she shrugged on her backpack and grabbed her coat.

"Yes, Beatrice already gave us an in-depth description of the joyous days she can anticipate." Lucifer grinned, before slowly moving - with Chloe in tow - over to the front door. "Well we won't hog you, I'm sure you've got a fun day all planned out."

"Daddy said he'd take me to the beach." Trixie beamed, darting forward to hug Chloe and Lucifer in turn.

"I thought we'd head to Long Beach." He explained.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Lucifer said in response. "We went to the beach the other week. Well, a private beach. Which served the most divine gelato." Chloe squeezed Lucifer's arm as Dan began to look disgruntled. "But it didn't have a luxury cruise liner. I was once invited onto the RMS Queen Mary for a murder mystery party - it was delightful."

"Hmm." Dan mumbled, looping an arm over Trixie's shoulders.

"Oh, and before you go. Chloe and I will be going away for a week or two while Beatrice is with her grandparents. But we'll both have our phones if you desperately need to get in contact."

Dan definitely looked displeased now, especially as Lucifer uncurled himself from Chloe's side and began to edge him out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." Lucifer grinned, bidding Trixie another farewell and closing the door on them both as they stepped back into the elevator.

Chloe folded her arms. "Lucifer, where are we going?"

"I presume you feel I held up my end of the bargain? I was perfectly civil to Daniel - I didn't call him Detective Douche once. Which I can once again now, since Uriel's dammed meddling has seen him reinstated as a detective."

"Yes, Lucifer. You were civil."

"And so we get to go on vacation?"

"Yes."

"And I get to choose where we go?"

"Yes." Chloe said resignedly.

"And you won't complain if it's expensive?"

"No."

"Excellent." He gave her a face splitting grin. "Although I am starting to wish I'd negotiated a deal which would allow me to pack for you."

Chloe scoffed. "There's nothing you can offer me which would make me agree to that."

He heaved a suffering sigh. "Very well. Pack for warm weather. And swimming. Preferably that red bikini you think I don't know about."

She blinked.

"I see all, kitten."

"Careful, Lucifer. Or I'll start thinking that someone's getting a god complex..."

Lucifer blanched. "Ugh, don't mention Him! Talk about killing the mood."

"Lucifer?" Chloe started, moving back to his side. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, Chloe. It's a surprise." Lucifer winked.

/ / /

The murder mystery on Queen Mary is a reference to Third Rock From the Sun! Let me know your thoughts, where you want to see them go, who's POV you want. I will try to get the next chapter posted this weekend, though I do have two action packed days ahead (including an interview tomorrow, eek). Happy weekend everyone 3 


	2. Real Love

Title song by Beach House. I was originally going to use a summery Showaddywaddy song, but I've been in love with this track since hearing it on Grace and Frankie and just had to use it! Sorry for the delay. I was all set to write this chapter and then for the life of me I couldn't think where they should go on holiday. Apologies now for just how much sickly fluff is contained in this chapter!

/ / /

Lucifer had ushered her out of their apartment at insane o'clock, into a waiting Uber that took them to LAX. Chloe had then expected to be led to one of the ticket counters when, instead, Lucifer dragged her off to a waiting airport attendant. As soon as she was led into the private lounge it occurred to her just how stupid she had been expecting Lucifer to fly on a normal airline like any normal person.

No, no. Not this Devil. They were taking his private jet.

"Your private jet?" She'd asked as the attendant shut the door behind him.

"Of course, kitten. You didn't think I was going to make you slum it in economy did you?"

"Your private jet?"

"Are you stuck on repeat?" Lucifer asked as he dropped into one of the leather seats.

Chloe glared as she sunk into the chair opposite him. Their bags had already been taken away.

"Lucifer. Just how many things - like a private jet - do you own that I don't know about?"

"A fair amount. I suppose now that we're cohabiting it would probably be wise for me to inform you about them all." He frowned before grinning cheekily. "But wouldn't that just suck the fun right out of life?"

"No." She huffed.

"Fine. Would you like me to go alphabetically or by continent?"

"Contin-Lucifer, where are we going?"

"The deal, my love. Anywhere. You promised me anywhere. And anywhere is where we're going. Now - how about I ask the stewardess to get us a drink, hmm?"

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him.

"Unless you're offering another form of entertainment?"

"Go get me a damn drink, Lucifer."

"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted, jumping out of the chair. Moving over to the door, he stuck his head into a neighbouring room before coming back in.

"What's through there?"

"The premiere lounge."

"If that's premiere where are we?"

Lucifer smirked. "Exclusive."

Chloe grinned back. Ambling back over to the chairs, Lucifer chose the one beside her this time and his butt had barely touched the chair before he had his arm slung around her shoulders, pulling her close. The armrest dug into their sides but they didn't care.

"Why do you even need a private jet?" She mumbled, her head tucked under his chin. "You have your wings back now, you can go wherever you want."

"True. However I haven't had them for a very long time - I'm not going to risk any long distances carrying you just yet."

"Not to mention you'd scare any airline pilots half to death if you crossed paths."

"Exactly. Plus my wings don't exactly have storage space for our luggage..."

Twisting her body to bring her even further into Lucifer's side, Chloe sighed happily before curiosity got the better of her. "By continent?"

He chuckled. "Alright. Well for starters I don't own anything in Antarctica."

"Really?" Chloe asked slyly. "I would have thought sitting on top of a glacier would be right up the Devil's street."

"Hardly. I also have nothing in Australia. The climate is a little too similar to Hell for my liking. I have contemplated buying something on the coast before, maybe open up a Lux down under. Although the patrons of Lux already go down under on a regular basis, if you know what I mean."

"Lucifer. I always know what you mean."

"Of course - because you're the perfect woman." Lucifer smiled into her hair while she willed away a blush. "Let's see what else..."

"How about we start at home first?"

"Alright. Well there's Lux, the loft, a townhouse in San Francisco, private hotel suite in Vegas, apartment in New York - overlooking Central Park, obviously - condo in Miami, not really my scene of course but a prime location for making deals with the truly desperate..."

"Obviously." Chloe deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Her life was so strange.

"...A cabin at Tremblant - that's in Quebec - which I used to use to hunt ski bunnies, but I guess will now be used exclusively for skiing." He chuckled at Chloe's indignant huff. While he loved to assure her that he was all hers for the taking, she knew he still enjoyed her occasional jealous outbursts. They'd encountered some Brittany's the other day who were looking to reminisce...long story short Chloe had sent them packing.

The stewardess came in to hand them their drinks. Lucifer barely slowed down to give her a tip. "A loft in Polanco."

"Polanco?"

"Mexico City. I usually go for the formula one. Now - islands..."

It was safe to say there were plenty of holiday destinations on offer and Chloe was no closer to narrowing down where they were going. Except that it was warm and there would be swimming.

"And finally a townhouse in San Jose."

"California?"

"Costa Rica." Lucifer said. "It's the happiest place on Earth, dear. The furthest place from Hell a Devil can get."

The steward who had brought them to the lounge reappeared in the doorway to take them to the plane.

"I guess we'll have to cover Europe and Asia on the jet. I'll tell you about South America on the drive."

"We're driving too?" Chloe asked, already feeling exhausted. Although that was more from the information overload than anything else.

"Don't worry, you can have a nap on the plane. I want you wide awake when we arrive." Lucifer replied, cheerfully taking Chloe's hand to lead her out onto the tarmac.

The seats were large enough that Lucifer had been able to pull her into his own shortly after takeoff.

"Trust me kitten, there's plenty of space. In fact, if you're in the mood..." he had trailed off, reclining the seat.

"Lucifer the crew are still here." She'd said indignantly.

"I can tell them to stay in the cabin."

"No."

"Oh fine. You head to the toilet, I'll wait a minute then follow."

Chloe chuckled.

"Really, Chloe. You must want to join the mile high club!"

"Who says I'm not already a member?" Chloe replied, smirking as he blanched. She turned so she could press her back to his chest. "So - Europe?"

"Right." Lucifer said, put out. "Well there are the usual suspects - Paris, London, Rome..."

True to his word, after they'd capped off Europe with the unexpected entry of a villa on the Albanian Riviera, he'd let her have a short nap before waking her up to the first entry on the Asia list - which for the record was a penthouse in Beijing.

"Actually that had been Mazikeen's - I always preferred Shēnzhèn personally - but since her return to Hell it's fallen into my ownership."

"Why do you have so many houses?" Chloe sighed, rolling her shoulders. No matter how comfy the seats were, anything more than a couple of hours on a place was too long.

"You try being cooped up in one place for a few millennia - trust me, you'd want to travel too. Anyway, they're useful for deals. I let some of them out." Lucifer stated.

Chloe nodded, starting to regret opening Pandora's box. Just how much money did he have? Although knowing Lucifer he probably hadn't even bought all of the places, they'll have been a thank you gift for some elaborately constructed deal.

Looking out of the window Chloe couldn't even remotely guess where they were and Lucifer wouldn't give away any clues.

They were flying over the ocean, that much Chloe could tell.

Eventually the plane started to circle and the captain announced they would have to return to their seats.

Hopping back into the seat beside Lucifer's, Chloe stretched out her arms.

"How long is this drive going to be?"

"Not that long." He reassured.

"Okay - well I should probably call Trixie from the car. She'll be going to bed soon. I think." Knowing what time zone she was in would be useful though.

"Of course." Lucifer smiled.

Touching down she was led straight from the tarmac to the car park - bypassing security and immigration yet again - meaning she had no chance to glimpse any signs that might enlighten her to their destination.

Although Chloe had been adamant when they left Lux that she was not wearing a blindfold the entire journey, she did appease Lucifer by shutting her eyes on the drive.

"Excellent." He crooned as they got into the car that had been waiting for them in the parking lot outside the airport.

"You might change your tune if this makes me car sick." She'd grumbled back, her head falling back against her seat.

Lucifer's phone connected to the Bluetooth so Chloe was able to have a quick chat with Trixie who - she was happy to hear - was having the time of her life with her grandparents, who were spoiling her rotten.

Lucifer, who Chloe hoped was driving safely, chatted happily to Trixie but wisely stayed silent when Dan's Mom came on the phone to chat. His parents had been heartbroken by the divorce, even though it had been Dan's suggestion, and hadn't been particularly pleased to learn that Chloe was not only going on holiday with her boyfriend but was also living with him.

Drawing the conversation to a close when Lucifer squeezed her thigh to indicate they were near, Chloe was relieved to be able to open her eyes.

Expecting to be outside a hotel or one of Lucifer's many houses, Chloe was surprised to find herself instead on the dock for a private boat company where Lucifer was quickly greeted by a man and a woman who seemed to be his best friends.

They each drew him into a warm hug before the man started to ask about their journey. The woman looked at her curiously, before grabbing her luggage and encouraging her to board the waiting boat.

Settling into the back of the cabin, Lucifer turned to Chloe as his friends started the engine. "Close your eyes again, Chloe. It'll only take us twenty minutes."

"Where the hell are we going?" Chloe asked, her eyes staying firmly open.

"It's a surprise, my love." He smiled back, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Well can you at least tell me where we're leaving?" She asked, tiredly sinking into his embrace.

"Oh very well. We happened to land at Lynden Pindling International Airport."

Chloe blinked. "Lucifer. I don't know the name and location of every airport on the planet."

"I figured you wouldn't." Lucifer chuckled before leaning forward to chat happily with Dael and Renata as they set off across the water.

With one last glance at the dock behind them and the islands on the horizon before them, Chloe shut her eyes. She at least knew that they were somewhere tropical. The flight hadn't been that long so she figured they were still in the America's.

When they pulled to a stop Chloe hesitatingly cracked open an eye, opening them fully as Lucifer hopped out the boat.

The island was only small, other islands still just in sight on the darkening horizon. The sun had nearly set. Dael followed Lucifer with their bags before stepping back in to help Chloe off the boat. With a wave the two were off, heading back for the mainland.

"Are we there now?" Chloe groaned as they sped off. Lucifer picked up the bags and started long the path.

"Yes, we are."

Chloe sighed with relief and followed him, her curiosity returning now that she knew the journey was finally over.

There was a one story villa ahead, although it was too dark for Chloe to gather any more details than that.

Lucifer led them in and switched on the lights to the living room. "Alright. Here we go. Now - where do you want to have sex first?"

Ignoring him Chloe glanced around the place. It was safe to say they were alone. "Where are we?"

"We are on Fos. It's an island in the Bahamas...I named it."

Chloe arched a brow - now this was just taking the cake. "You have your own private island?"

"Nooo," Lucifer scoffed, "that would be ridiculously expensive. I hardly get the time to come out here. No, I just time share it."

A smile took over her face. Her crazy, adorable Devil. "Fos?"

"It's Greek. For light."

Of course it was. "So it's just the two of us for the next two weeks?"

"Just us."

"On our own island?"

"On our own island. Where we can relax, have sex, go for a swim, have sex in the ocean, have dinner, have sex on the dining table..."

"I get the picture." Chloe laughed.

"And I thought we could use the opportunity of some well deserved privacy for a few experiments." He grinned back.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Let's save it as a surprise." Lucifer smirked. "Now, come here."

Swooping her up in his arms he marched them through the house and barely let her catch sight of the bedroom before she was promptly dumped on a bed, somehow even bigger than the one back at Lux, with Lucifer eagerly following her down.

/ / /

The sun had completely filled the room by the time Chloe woke up, stretching despite her muscles' protest. She was surprised to find Lucifer's side of the bed empty, but figured he was probably in the kitchen.

Rubbing her eyes she was about to throw on a robe when she caught sight of her red bikini set out at the foot of the bed. That smug bastard, she thought idly as she pulled it on. Running a brush through her hair she padded through into the kitchen. Lucifer wasn't there so she grabbed some water and went to explore.

It was a beautiful house, more like her Mom's beach house in decor than the penthouse. Everything was softly furnished but warm, completely open with sunlight flittering in to every recess.

Unable to find Lucifer anywhere in the house, Chloe stepped out onto the veranda and eventually made her way towards the ocean. Still seeing him nowhere in sight, Chloe decided to slip in for a short swim while Lucifer finished whatever he was up to.

The water was wonderfully warm on her skin as she waded in, so clear that she could see right down to the sand beneath her feet.

Chloe ended up floating on her back, content to let the gentle waves carry her as her eyes closed against the bright sun. Even with them shut the white light filtered in through her eyelids until it suddenly darkened. The sun must have passed behind a cloud, Chloe thought lazily. It soon brightened again, only to dim again a moment later. Her eyes remained shut until a loud splash came from her right and a wave of water crashed over her.

Spluttering as she drew herself upright to tread water, Chloe brushed the hair from her eyes and found Lucifer beside her with his wings fully extended and lightly floating on the water.

"Good morning my love." His eyes raked over her. "You look divine. I tried to get your attention when you came out, but when I came to fly lower I ended up in a dive."

"So this was the experiment you were talking about?" Chloe smiled, swimming forward into his arms. She loved getting the chance to see Lucifer's wings and while one arm wrapped around his shoulder to keep herself afloat, the other hand carded through the damp feathers causing Lucifer to preen under her attention.

They'd decided that Trixie was still too young to be learning that her Mom's new boyfriend was the Devil, and as a result Lucifer's newly returned wings had had to be kept under wraps. Lucifer had seemed all too happy with the arrangement - in fact Chloe suspected he may have tried to cut them off again if it weren't for the knowledge that he might need them once they both died to travel between the planes.

"Not exactly." Lucifer said mischievously, both arms coming to seize her waist.

Chloe's frown soon cleared as they shot out of the water and up into the air. Gripping him tighter, Chloe's head spun as they came to a gradual stop and hovered high above their villa. His wings gleamed in the sunlight and gently worked to keep them airborne.

"I thought you might like to take in some scenic views."

"Wow." Chloe murmured, the fear that had immediately powered through her fading as she took in the view.

"I figured this seemed as good a place as any to have some practice flights. Not only is there no one around to give an existential crisis to but if we have to make any emergency landings the water will cushion the fall quite nicely."

Chloe's gaze swept from the sky to the horizon to the villa to Lucifer's beautiful wings and finally back to his eyes. He was watching her cautiously.

"Do you trust me to do this?"

"Of course I do." Chloe grinned.

"Good." Lucifer said before eliciting a squeal out of her as he pushed her away from his torso and supported her weight solely on his arms. "You might be better on my back though."

In a move that defied the natural laws of physics, Lucifer hoisted her over to slot on his back and groaned as her arms clamped hard around his ribs. "Do try not to break anything there, kitten. I swear, I won't let you fall."

"I know. Although given I can punch through a wall I'd probably survive it anyway." She chuckled into his shoulder blades, her stomach giving a lurch as he dived down before soaring them back up into flight.

This was certainly going to be a holiday to remember.

/ / /

I mentioned San Jose because I used to live in SJ, CA :D  
I hope you enjoyed this and weren't too nauseated by a happy Chloe/Lucifer. There's so much angst on the TV show right now I can barely stand it. I have actually written another story for these two (not part of this series) which is so angsty because I am so unhappy that (SPOILER) Chloe STILL doesn't know Lucifer is the Devil and that they haven't had a hash out over Candy. But the POV is all over the place so it needs serious reediting. In the meantime I have lots of other stories on here and an original work on InkItt under the same username, if you want to check it out. Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed this - or want to know about all the imaginary properties Lucifer has. I actually have to credit Sanoiro for their work 'The Deckerstar Buoyant Manifestation' - which started me on the trek of thinking what other properties Lucifer owns other than Lux, because that can't be all! Thank you for reading - have a good week. 263Adder has left the building ;) 


End file.
